


The Night Is Young (and so are we)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Missions, New Orleans, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Slow Dancing, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a night out in New Orleans after a completed mission, Steve asks Natasha to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Is Young (and so are we)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry I've been away for so long. Things have been busy with work and moving. Anyways, here's a little Steve/Nat for you. I struggled with this because I could see something similar with Natasha and Clint, but this particular storyline felt right for these two. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Stan Lee/Marvel, you have created the best characters ever.

Steve never would have guessed he’d end the night with Natasha in his arms. 

The pair were in New Orleans finishing up gathering some intel, which went so well that they had the afternoon and evening to themselves before heading back to D. C. in the morning.  Natasha suggested they do some sight-seeing in the afternoon and finish out the evening in the French Quarter.  They’re young and _should_ be going out.  Neither of them really got the chance to do some of the things others do: Stay out late all night, just to enjoy themselves and have fun, she reasoned.    

Steve thought it sounded like a great plan, going as far as to suggest they dress up to go out on the town.  They shared a late dinner at a local restaurant known for their Cajun cuisine, which Steve insisted on paying for, before heading out to walk the streets.

How they ended up in the cozy jazz bar they were currently in was also at Natasha’s urging.  Hearing the wail of the trumpet and saxophone drew her in like a moth to a flame.  Next thing Steve knew, he was being pulled through the open doors and ushered towards a small table.

The music playing pulls him back to a different place and time, the promise of a saved dance that will never happen.  Oddly enough, it doesn’t make him feel sad, just fills him with a slight feel of nostalgia.  The atmosphere itself is pleasant, small tables covered with black tablecloths and a small tea light give the room a fairytale glow.  It’s starkly different from the gentlemen’s club he went to back in the day, but Steve likes the mix of old-fashioned and modern that the club exhibits. 

Natasha continues forward, snapping Steve out of his thoughts, her hand in his as a part of their cover as a couple.  Her hair is up in a French twist, small tendrils framing her face.  She almost looks like she could have come from the 40’s, her black dress snug in the right places that leave a man to wonder exactly what’s underneath.  Ruby red lips and winged eyeliner complete the look.  Steve almost wonders if she dressed like that for his benefit.

As he glances around the large room, he notes more than a few men whose eyes follow her, not that he can blame them.  Some even give him a look, one that says they’d happily trade places with him and he can’t help but feel sympathy, because Natasha’s his for the evening. 

His white button up and black pants can’t hide how in shape he is, which makes some of the women notice as well.  It makes him feel…well, awkward.  He tightens his hold on Natasha’s hand, then shifts his eyes forward so they are on the stunning woman that’s leading him. 

When they reach the table, Natasha drops his hand (thankfully, because it was starting to sweat), but moves her chair so it’s close to his. 

“Nice, right?” she asks, sitting on the seat and crossing her legs before motioning to the live band and the people on the dance floor. 

Steve nods, then drops into his own chair and drapes his arm along the back of hers.  In response, Natasha moves in closer, her shoulder pressed against the side of his chest. 

This whole mission they’ve been pretending to be a couple, which is nice, a lot nicer than what it should be for two agents.  It’s easy for them, almost natural, and Steve knows that fraternization is frowned upon, but he can’t help but _want_ to spend all of his time with Natasha. 

It’s the one rule he can’t follow.

He thinks back to his past to another woman who was much like the one sitting next to him and realizes that although he let the opportunity pass him once, he certainly won’t let it again.  Missing his chance with Peggy hurt, really hurt, and it took him a long time, but slowly that space in his heart filled.  He’s moved on, and now he wants to move forward with Natasha. He had an inkling when they first met on the helicarrier that there was something special about her, but now he’s sure.  It crept up on him, but here it is.

Steeling himself, he stands up and extends his hand just as a soft, slow song begins to play.  Natasha’s face doesn’t show anything other than a hint of a smile as her warm palm slides into his. 

He leads her out on to the dance floor as a young woman begins to belt out Billie Holiday’s “Good Morning Heartache.”  The song talks about loss of love and how heartache has become a friend.  It’s a bit ironic, since it is the exact opposite of what he’s feeling right now.  All he feels is Natasha’s slim waist in one hand, his other hand clasped with hers, their bodies close together.  Her hand slides up his chest to rest on his shoulder, her thumb residing on his collarbone. 

His heart is as far from aching as it can get. 

They sway back and forth slowly and with each turn, they move closer together.  Briefly, he looks down at their feet, his black shoes close to her black strappy heels, and smiles before picking his head back up.  Honestly, he thought dancing would be much harder, but Natasha makes it easy.  Her natural ability paired with his post-serum coordination makes each move graceful. 

He tilts his head down and closes his eyes, savoring the moment.  The song ends much quicker than he wished, but it appears the band is geared up for a few slow songs.  Steve continues to dance with Natasha, feeling a bit more comfortable with being in the lead.  He does a quick turn, which leaves Natasha pressed up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“You’re better than what you give yourself credit for, Steve,” Natasha whispers, her lips brushing his ear. 

He leans his head down even further, the side of his face touching hers. 

“I was just waiting for the right partner.”

For a split second, he could feel her heart beat against his chest, going just as fast as his own.  What he’s just said means something, something big, and they both know it, as evidenced by how Natasha pulls back to look Steve in the eyes. 

Air invades the space between them, and it’s almost like there’s silence even though there’s music and people and laughter in the background. 

Natasha knows Steve’s past, knows the _Peggy_ was supposed to be his partner.  She also knows there were words spoken that were very similar to what reached her ears. 

“Are you sure you want me as your partner, Steve?” she asks, and it just about kills him because he’s never been so sure of something in his entire life.  “I’m not exactly the person people expect you to be with.  I’ve done things that I’m not proud of, things that would shock you.  You deserve the best, you deserve things I can’t give you _,_ ” she finishes.

That just deepens his feelings of disbelief.  Doesn’t she know that it doesn’t matter to him what other people think?  Yes, he may be Captain America and have this image that he has to uphold, but he’s also Steve Rogers, the boy from Brooklyn who couldn’t back away from a challenge.  And both of those sides of him want her. 

He just has to convince her of that, which is easier said than done.

Their dance has slowed down to a mere shuffle of feet, out of balance with the tempo of the song playing.  Steve grips her hand tighter and pulls her closer to him. 

“I’m positive.  Everyone has a past, even me.  I’m willing to take whatever you’ll give me.  All I know is how I feel about you, and that’s enough.  I want you as my partner.” 

Natasha sighs, then places a kiss right near the corner of his mouth.  He wishes her lips were a _little_ bit more to the left.    

“I was your partner long before you asked,” she answers, picking up their steps so they are in time with the music. 

He’s not entirely sure if she means as a work partner or…

“So that’s a yes?” a hopeful lift to his voice. 

She smiles, showing off a set of straight, white teeth.  The lights cast a glow over her auburn hair, making it shine.  She’s radiant, in his eyes. 

“Affirmative, Rogers.”

He would laugh if he wasn’t so overwhelmed with happiness, a broad grin taking over his face.  He wraps his arms around her even tighter, nestling his face in the crook of her neck, content.  She responds by pushing in to him a little bit, her body flush with his.

They spend the rest of the evening wrapped up in each other, the music, the dance floor.

Steve’s happy to note the right partner does make _all_ the difference.


End file.
